Meloetta's Sweating Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Inspired by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's Meloetta fetish fics! Meloetta drinks too much icing on a hot day, and now she's sweating like an animal- er...Pokemon. I dunno. Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Sweating Problem**

**by Yoshizilla-Fan**

It was a hot day at the Legendary Household. Keldeo and Genesect had the air conditioning at full blast, while Meloetta finished her 337th carton of icing, rubbing her pudgy stomach before burping loudly. Meloetta licked her lips, another loud burp coming out.

"Goddamit it's hot!" Genesect complained.

"Shut up! This heat is too much, I can't take your complaining." screamed Keldeo. "Oh and Mel, don't drink too much icing in this heat, you'll start sweating it."

Meloetta put down her next carton of icing and crossed her arms in a serious manner. "Hey, just because people in Gatorade commercials sweat Gatorade from drinking it doesn't mean I'll sweat icing for drinking it! It's only a special effect." she said in a serious tone.

Suddenly, the power in the Legendary Household went out from the extreme heat- well rather the fact that everyone in the area was using their A.C.s on full blast.

"Oh no NO!" Genesect ran out the door. "Stupid air conditioning! I'm gonna go find someplace cool." And with that, he left.

"Hmph. I don't see why he did that. So random." Keldeo said as he suddenly started to feel hot. "Never mind. Wait up!" Keldeo ran after him.

Meloetta noticed that she started to feel hot. Meloetta began sweating as sweat started dripping down her face, her black dress getting stains all over, especially under her arms.

"My god it's hot..." Meloetta said softly as her dress was completely soaked with sweat, dripping onto the floor. "And why do I feel so sticky?" Meloetta licked herself and noticed that her sweat tasted like icing. "Oh man...Keldeo was right! I'm sweating my icing out!"

Meloetta ran outside, leaving a trail of sweet, sticky sweat as she looked around. "Gotta find Keldeo, or Arceus, or anybody else I know! They'll know what to do!" Meloetta started sweating faster, her face and dress sweating waterfalls of sweet, vanilla sweat as a huge puddle formed where Meloetta was standing. "My god...this heat..."

Meloetta looked at the sun, squinting with her right paddle-shaped hand on her forehead as she grabbed her dress with her other paddle-shaped hand and pulled on it from the neckhole, more sweet sweat dripping from her body onto the ground.

"Wait! Maybe I can drink my own sweat to stay cool." Meloetta started licking herself, much to no avail as she was still feeling hot. Meloetta stripped off her black dress, feeling cooler as her beautiful body with it's A-cup sized boobs and big butt cheeks exposed, dripping waterfalls of sweaty sweetness as the puddle around Meloetta grew bigger and stickier.

"That...feels...so..." Meloetta said softly as icing sweat poured into her vagina, making her feel pleasured as she rubbed her vagina with sweet, vanilla icing sweat, ignoring her surroundings as she started to suffer from heat stroke. "...so gooooooood...I'll need a chair." Meloetta went inside to get a beach chair and came back, leaving a thick trail of vanilla sweat as she sat on it, the chair becoming stickier as she practically stuck to the chair, rubbing her vagina as she kept pleasuring herself, sweet cum and sweet sweat coming out of her, forgetting about Keldeo, Genesect and the fact that several other Pokemon including a Cherubi, Audino and Petilil were looking at her, feeling aroused and disturbed at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta moaned in pleasure as she kept rubbing her vagina as her white, naked body kept releasing puddles of sticky, sweet sweat. Meloetta opened her eyes and saw Cherubi, who was watching Meloetta pleasuring her sweet, sticky self, but due to heat stroke, saw Cherubi as a big cherry.

"Umm...Mel, are you ok?" Cherubi asked.

"Ohhh goodie..." Meloetta said softly as she grabbed Cherubi and began rubbing her all over her sweaty, sticky body, gaining pleasure from it as she moaned loudly. "You're mine now..." she said pervertedly.

"Wait, what are you doing? No!" Cherubi screamed as Meloetta placed Cherubi into her mouth, sucking on her and enjoying every last suck of the sweaty vanilla and cherry flavor. Cherubi tried to break free, but to no avail, Meloetta grabbed her tightly, practically sucking the goodness out of her. "My god Mel! This heat is making you lose it!"

"Mmmmmmm sooooo goooooooood..." Meloetta said moaningly as she continued to suck on Cherubi while producing a lake of vanilla sweat around her.

Suddenly, Cherubi got an idea and used Razor Leaf to free herself and knock Meloetta back, running away in terror.

"Wait...come back cherry...I love youuuuuu..." Meloetta moaned as she reached out. Meloetta tried getting up, but her big butt was stuck to the chair. "Ohhhh...not good..." Meloetta squirmed around, her sticky sweat having glued her butt to the chair. "Ahhh never mind...I'm perfectly fine right here anyway..." Meloetta noticed as more Pokemon grouped up around her, most of them being perverted dark types and grass types and water types and several other types. "Dreams do come true..." she said moaningly as she rubbed her sweaty boobies and her big, naked tuba butt as she moaned loudly, causing the surrounding male Pokemon to erect, being ready to get on with it...


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta woke up, feeling woozy and dazed for some reason.

"Ohhhhhhhh...where am I?" she said softly.

"Oh you're in the hospital." said the doctor, who turned out to be a male Audino. "You passed out from heat stroke and so the others brought you here."

Meloetta proceeded to sober up, but her extreme headache caused her to hold her head in pain. "Agh...I think I remember now. I was having fun in the sun and I guess I must of overdid it." she said, not actually remembering what happened after she stepped into the hot sun.

"Well don't worry. We have air conditioning in here, and you should be-"

Suddenly, the air conditioning stopped as a result of the extreme heat and the lack of power, and the lights also went out.

"Oh damn it...I gotta go check that out. You relax." said the male Audino as he left the room.

Meanwhile, Meloetta started to feel hot again, her sweat glands beginning to produce more sweet, sticky sweat once more. Meloetta began moaning in pleasure as she rubbed her body and took off her dress again, the heat starting to affect her state of mind once again. Meloetta rolled over on the hospital bed and landed on her big butt. A large, sticky puddle of sweet vanilla sweat forming right under her.

"Must...have...more...icing..." she said softly, using her psychic powers to grab some of the materials in the hospital room and turn them into icing, pouring the icing all over herself while at the same time pouring as much of it as possible into her mouth, rubbing her vagina as she started cumming like crazy, the cum turning into icing as she put it back in her mouth. Meloetta began to moan in pleasure like crazy, as if she was being fucked. Meloetta started to burp loudly from all the icing she was forcing down her throat into her stomach while letting out loud farts in large icing bubbles, similar to Princess Bubblegum in another set of stories by a different author.

An hour later, Meloetta laid on the floor, her naked body covered in icing from head to toe, which is ironic since she doesn't have toes, when suddenly the air conditioning came back on, causing Meloetta to quickly notice, and try to get off the floor, but to her surprise, her body was stuck to the floor, and the icing was only getting harder from the cold air.

"Aaahhh! Help me! I'm stuck! And it's so c-c-c-cold!" she screamed. But no one could hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

Keldeo and Genesect were relaxing at the Legendary Household, with Genesect looking at a magazine with Lopunny porn when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go get it." said Genesect, still looking at his magazine.

"Fine. At least I have an alternate forme just like Meloetta and you don't." responded Keldeo, rubbing it in.

"Just get the freaking door!" Genesect replied, raising his voice.

Keldeo mumbled to himself angrily as he got up and opened the door, only to see Meloetta, panting heavily and sweating puddles of sweet, vanilla icing. A thick trail of sweaty icing marking the way she took as the puddle around grew by the second.

"Good Arceus!" Kel shouted. "Mel you're sweating up an ocean back there! And you're getting the household floor all sticky!"

Meloetta took part of her dress and "screwed" it, large amounts of sweaty icing coming out and splattering all over the floor.

"I can't help it!" she said. "I got stuck to the floor at the hospital, it got too cold and I was helpless!"

"How did you escape?" Kel asked.

"Well...I simply licked my way out. You know, I licked away all the icing." Meloetta burped loudly in Keldeo's face, giving Keldeo the thought that she was right about licking all the icing.

"...Umm...right. But you're not gonna get more sweat all over the floor! Come back when you stop sweating like an ani...er...Poke...uh...JUST STOP SWEATING!" Keldeo slammed the door in Meloetta's face, blowing her hair back a bit as it dripped more icing.

Meloetta got down on her knees, her lips trembling as tears formed in heres. Meloetta burst into tears, feeling rejected by the only two Pokemon who she accordingly belonged with, as waterfalls of tears and sweat continued to come out of her.

"Me and my big sweat glands..." she said softly to herself while sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

Meloetta was butt-naked inside a sauna, sighing of relaxation as her sweat pores released waterfalls of sweet vanilla icing.

"This feels much better..." she said to herself, reaching down and touching herself with her paddle-shaped right hand, rubbing her vagina as she started moaning with pleasure, her big, sweaty pores and the large amounts of icing making her horny as she started rubbing her butt, which caused her to moan harder, feeling like she was in her own little world, until someone else touched her, which caused her to snap into reality.

"I'm sorry what?" she said quickly as she noticed who it was.

"Having fun?" said a Gardevoir, who was also naked and not wearing her dress in the sauna.

"Uhh...yes. Why?" Meloetta asked, blushing.

"Wow Melly. You are one sweaty girl!" said Gardevoir, astonished by the amounts of icing that kept dripping from Meloetta's soft, white skin.

"T-t-thanks..." said Mel, who blushed harder as she placed her hands over her privates, her skin still sweating sweetly.

"Y'know, being in a hot sauna without any clothes and sweat dripping from my body makes me feel naughty too." she said sexually, closing in on Meloetta's sweaty, white body, her own white body touching hers. Both girls blushed as their thighs touched. "So...you wanna have some fun?" she said softly, slowly drawing her finger closer to Meloetta's vagina as Meloetta uncovered it. "Oh hey, you're a genderless Pokemon arn't you?"

"Uhh...yes. Why?" Meloetta asked, still blushing.

"Well, that means you have both a penis and a vagina, right?"

"Yeah. I consider myself lucky." Meloetta bragged, yet still embarassed.

"Mmmmm...interesting." Gardevoir fingered Meloetta in her vagina, forcing a large, white penis to pop up, erected and ready to start.

"Umm...you know that this may contradict something from that other author on any of his different stories, right?" Meloetta said, making a point.

"Who cares? I'm not too popular in his fics, but you are! Give me some!" Gardevoir got up and placed herself on top of Meloetta's lap, squirming until Meloetta's penis was right between her bubble butt cheeks, causing Meloetta to gasp with pleasure as Gardevoir began going up and down on Meloetta's lap, both girls moaning as the heat of the sauna caused both girls' sticky sweat to drip down into both girls' pleasure centers, both of them topping off as they ejaculated, cum dripping everywhere.

"Did you like that?" Gardevoir said softly and sexually.

"Y-yes..." Meloetta admitted. "More. More!" she said, grabbing the grass-type Pokemon and bouncing her up and down, both girls releasing more and more cum from their pleasure centers as the sauna got stickier and stickier. Both of them having such a fun time in the heat.


	6. Chapter 6

Meloetta and Gardevoir were pleasuring each other inside the hot sauna, with Meloetta sweating sweet vanilla icing and Gardevoir sweating...well, a lot as both girls kept cumming to each other's pleasure.

"Ok...I think I've had enough." said Meloetta, looking at all the sweet, vanilla icing in the form of sweat as well as all the cum that was on the floor.

"Yeah you're right." said Gardevoir, who also seemed to have had enough. "Now get out of here before Gallade gets back!"

"Who?" Meloetta asked.

"Gallade. You know, my mate. My lover. You know? The one that I make love too? Come on! I don't think they don't use the words "husband" and "wife" when it comes to pairing of Pokemon and other animals!" he stated.

"Right. Ok." Meloetta sucked her penis back in and got the grass-type Pokemon off her lap. "Wait a minute! You never mentioned Gallade!" she shouted, surprisedly.

"Oh sorry. I guess I forgot. Heh heh..." Gardevoir rubbed the back of her head, blushing slightly. "Excuse me for being such a lesbian."

"Whatever. I gotta go. I've had enough heat and fun time for today." Meloetta put on her black clothes and walked out of the sauna, leaving a trail of sticky sweat behind.

Then, Gallade came back, wearing a towel over his lower self. "Ok Gardevoir I'm ready for..." he noticed all the icing and cum on the floor, widening his eyes and shaking his head in surprise. "What did you do? Did you do yourself completely or something?" he asked.

"Umm...you can say that..." Gardevoir muttered in response, rubbing the back of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshizilla-Fan: I haven't updated this in a while, so here you go, and hey, during winter up here, it's summer in the Southern Hemisphere. So yeah.

* * *

Meloetta floated around above the roof of the Legendary Household on a surprisingly hot day, having striped off her black dress, being fully in the nude as she rubbed her sweating body all over with her paddle shaped hands, moaning loudly as sweet, vanilla sweat poured down her white body.

"Good Arceus...if I can float around like this, why did I ever bother using a beach chair on the ground where everyone saw me...?" she said, sliding her paddle shaped hands all the way down to her crotch, moaning louder as she rubbed her vagina with her own sweat of sweet, vanilla icing essence. "Hmm...it's not the same as real icing, but it still makes me oh so..." Meloetta gasped in shock as she accidently ejaculated, cum dripping from her vag.

Meanwhile, Keldeo walked outside, wondering what was going on.

"What is going on? First the roof leaks this sticky stuff for some reason, and now I'm hearing-" Keldeo noticed a nude Meloetta on the roof, pleasuring herself from her own sweat, causing Keldeo to face hoof himself.

"Really!?" he said in a loud voice, causing Meloetta to hear, screaming in shock as she covered her crotch in embarrassment.

"Keldeo!" she said loudly, sweat still dripping down her skin and onto the roof.

"What is wrong with you!?" Keldeo said in a serious tone. "Why must you always be so...so...abnormal?"

Meloetta floated back down, using Psychic to float her black dress to herself, putting it back on for a moment before she would over heat from the hot sun and her over active pores.

"It's who I am. Can't you ever accept that? I mean, Vanellope's a sassy, gassy young girl, Amy and Bianca can also be very gassy, Toadette can also be gassy sometimes, and of course Daisy is also a carefree, gassy young girl and loves who she is and what she can do, despite that Waluigi is always annoyed by it."

Keldeo thought for a moment, then he finally said something.

"Yeah you're right. But this whole sweating thing is not considered classic. I'm afraid you'll have to try something else."

Meloetta thought about it for a second. "Yeah you're right. I'm gonna stick to icing." Meloetta opened another carton, took some with her paddle shaped hand, licking it and rubbing it on her vagina, burping loudly in Keldeo's face.

"Right. If that's the case, then this fanfic's no good anymore..."

Keldeo and Meloetta both went back inside the Legendary Household, then suddenly the sticky sweat weakened the roof, somehow causing it to fall in, crushing everyone, with everyone in it moaning in pain.

And that's why sweating is not really a good fetish to stick with.

**THE END**


End file.
